Ese largo camino por recorrer
by trekumy
Summary: El fin de una pesadilla sería el comienzo de otra. ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers de la última (séptima) novela. Capítulo 1: Cuenta regresiva.


_Disclaimer_ _: Ni los personajes, ni la historia original, ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad intelectual de Jin y su equipo._

 **Cuenta regresiva**

 _Diez…_

Abrió sus ojos, el mundo a su alrededor se sentía extraño, no era el mismo descampado en que recordaba haber perdido la consciencia… Aquella habitación era pequeña y acogedora, casi podía respirar el familiar aroma de su té favorito en un ambiente que lo llenaba de paz…

Esa paz que perdió el día que recibió la primer puñalada mortal en esas ruinas que nunca debió explorar, la cual le provocó una muerte lenta y agónica… Una que casi se lleva su cordura…

Cordura que finalmente perdió totalmente un año más tarde en la azotea del instituto donde trabajaba con la segunda puñalada, una igual de intensa que la anterior…

Y entonces su cuerpo dejó de ser suyo, sus actos se volvieron incontrolables, y su vida… Perdió sentido…

Deseaba morir, pero no podía controlar aquello… Sólo podía permanecer en aquel lugar oscuro de su conciencia, siendo testigo de atrocidad tras atrocidad, sufriendo lo que pareció una eternidad, odiándose a sí mismo… Esperando desesperadamente que todo acabara…

Sonrió tranquilamente observando sus manos, finalmente… Había acabado… Finalmente era dueño de su cuerpo… Y aunque el mundo de los vivos ya no era su mundo, y extrañaría a esos tres pequeños que un día adoptó y llegó a querer como propios… Estaba justo donde deseaba…

Y en cuanto esa figura que llenaba la habitación de luz se acercó a él, su sonrisa se intensificó…

Finalmente… Había regresado a su hogar… Aunque fuera un mundo donde el tiempo no existía, donde la vida sólo podía ser observada a través de un cristal… Los brazos de Ayaka… Eran el único lugar de cualquier mundo donde desearía permanecer por siempre…

#####

 _Nueve…_

Sonrió, incluso sonreír era doloroso, pero eso no importaba… Su consciencia y recuerdos habían regresado, pese a que el precio a pagar fue perder aquella impresionante fortaleza que tanto deseó años atrás… Esa que aún deseaba, pero volvía a ser inalcanzable para él….

Pese a que su cuerpo permanecía desplomado en el frío suelo, a que su físico no le permitía siquiera levantar la cabeza… Había motivos para sonreír… Todo había terminado, no volvería a sentir a aquel despreciable ser que se alimentaba de la oscuridad en su corazón…

Ya no había necesidad de temer por sus amigos…

Podrían mirar hacia el futuro a partir de ese momento… Incluso ese molesto dolor en su pecho, incluso aquel adormecimiento en su brazo, ese que con el tiempo llegó a olvidar, eran la prueba de que volvió a ser un humano…

Uno completo, con cuerpo y alma…

Una vida que podía ser corta o larga, pero era real… Y era suya…

#####

 _Ocho…_

Sus manos se despegaron de sus ojos por un momento, aún ardían, y su visión… Era normal, pero se sentía tan… Extraña…

Como si se hubiera quitado unas gafas que usó por mucho tiempo, sentía que sus ojos no veían más allá de unos pocos metros… No lo suficiente…

Observó a sus amigos… Los de siempre… Pero se veía todo tan… Superficial…

Una especie de claustrofobia lo invadió pese a encontrarse en el exterior, en un lugar abierto y amplio. Mordió su labio inferior conteniendo las lágrimas… Sus puños cerrados con fuerza…

¿Qué sentido tenía añorar la habilidad que perdió...? Nunca fue de utilidad…

Con habilidad o sin ella… Hiyori no regresaría…

Nunca lo haría…

#####

 _Siete…_

Arrastrando sus pies, recorrió el lugar, lenta y cansadamente, la pesadilla había terminado, pero su estado físico se mantenía intacto, lo único que había cambiado eran sus recuerdos…

Al contrario que su cuerpo, su cabeza se sentía liviana, como si el enorme peso de vida tras vida, tragedia tras tragedia, se hubieran disipado por completo…

De hecho, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió…

El alivio era enorme, pero se sentía un poco… Ansioso… Junto con aquellos recuerdos, pudo perderse algo importante… Algo realmente necesario…

Sabía que había sucedido mucho más de lo que en esos momentos podía recordar, sabía que el asunto era considerablemente más complejo de lo que parecía…

Sabía que en su estado actual, ni siquiera podía afirmar que todo hubiera terminado, que aquella aparente paz no se hubiera dado antes…

Se encontró sumido en ignorancia e incertidumbre… Y aquello era aterrador…

#####

 _Seís…_

Dolía… Dolía como el infierno…

Moverse, respirar, incluso llorar… Todo dolía… El aire la lastimaba…

Había regresado a ese odioso cuerpo después de dos largos años… Y ya no recordaba cómo usarlo… Las sensaciones eran tantas que podría enloquecer…

El cansancio había regresado, era incluso más fuerte que el dolor… Lo odiaba, se sentía mal, molesta, incómoda…

Pero aquello pasó a segundo plano cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse y visualizar el cuerpo de Haruka, no Konoha, sino Haruka… Allí tendido, sin moverse, como si hubiera sufrido uno de sus ataques…

La desesperación del último día regresó… Miedo… Esa sensación no la había olvidado, incluso en su tiempo como un virus supo sentirla…

Soportando el dolor, cansancio, e intentando desesperadamente sortear las dificultades de tener un cuerpo que pesaba, pero cuyos músculos estaban atrofiados por la inmovilidad, comenzó a arrastrarse…

Lenta y dolorosamente, sintiendo como las piedras raspaban su piel…

Pero debía llegar a él…

No dejaría que la historia se volviera a repetir…

Intentó gritar su nombre… Pero ya no recordaba cómo hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales, así que su esfuerzo se escuchó como un lastimero y seco gemido que probablemente nadie escuchó…

Volvió tener un cuerpo humano, su cuerpo, ese que nunca deseó recuperar...

#####

 _Cinco…_

Sus rodillas chocaron sin piedad con el duro suelo… Observó a su alrededor temerosa…

Nadie la veía…

Nadie sabía que ella existía…

Cada uno de ellos, sus amigos… Estaban en su propio mundo… Ellos la ignoraban… Ella no era importante para nadie…

Su hermano, aún en una patética actitud… Caminando como si fuera un zombie, llamaba más la atención que ella… La marca de sus pisadas… La sombra que se proyectaba sobre el piso… Todo en él la opacaba…

Lloró… Lloró aterrorizada… Sintiendo que desaparecería… Aún más insignificante que una sombra, que una brisa… Las personas volverían a ignorarla…

Podía morir y nadie lo notaría… Igual que diez años atrás… Sólo que en ese entonces su padre estaba con ella… Él sí la veía…

Pero ahora, estaba sola…

Destinada a desaparecer…

Destinada a regresar a la soledad…

#####

 _Cuatro…_

Se abrazó a sí misma intentando controlarlo…

Ese poder… Inmenso… Desbordante… Capaz de crear y destruir el universo…

El poder de medusa… El poder de la nueva reina…

Le asustaba la responsabilidad que ahora llevaba en sus temblorosas manos… Pero debía ser capaz de hacerlo bien… Seguir los pasos de su abuela, aprender de sus errores…

Sus amigos estaban allí con ella, vivos y liberados de su maldición personal…

Lo había conseguido…

Y pese a que su cuerpo era el de una medusa ahora, cosa que se reflejaba en las escamas de serpiente en su rostro, o sus ojos extraños incluso para sus estándares… Confiaba en que sus amigos continuarían a su lado…

Con una pequeña sonrisa miró a su protector… Lo sabía… Él no la abandonaría…

Por él, lograría controlarse e impedir que la historia volviera a repetirse…

#####

 _Tres…_

Sollozó en cuclillas, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, con su delgado cuerpo, lleno de viejas cicatrices temblando incontrolablemente…

Lo verían… Todos verían su lamentable aspecto…

Iban a culparla… Todos culparían a su mamá… Ella ya no estaba, no lo merecía... ¡Nada era culpa de ella!

Todo lo que sucedió era su maldita culpa… Y ahora… Preocuparía a todos…

Su sollozo se intensificó, cuanto más lo intentaba, cuanto más empeño ponía en dejar de hacerlo… Más fuerte era su llanto...

Quería calmarse… Quería sonreír… Quería dejar de temblar, levantarse e ir por sus amigos… Ser él quien los consolara…

Pero aquello era imposible…

Un maldito libro abierto, física y emocionalmente… Eso era…

Se odiaba por ello…

#####

 _Dos…_

Se sentía mal…

Sufrían, y él… No sabía qué hacer…

Pese a que no usara su poder regularmente, luego de perderlos, realmente se sentía incapaz de leer a sus amigos…

Los observó uno por uno, sabía que sufrían, algunos lloraban, otros temblaban… Había temor y desesperación en sus rostros… Pero… No entendía el por qué…

Era como si la empatía, se hubiera marchado junto con su poder…

Se sentó en el piso resignado, tendría que esperar a que hablaran, a que le explicaran… Sólo entonces sería capaz de ayudarlos…

Se sentía un inútil…

#####

 _Uno…_

Desnuda… Así se sentía…

Todos la verían, ya no podría ocultarse… Ya no sería capaz de pasar desapercibida, nunca más…

Le daba pánico, los ojos de las personas constantemente observándola… Podía sentirlos como dagas filosas e implacables enterrándose en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, ese terror quedó completamente opacado cuando aquello que además de su cuerpo ocultaba con su poder salió a la luz… Sus recuerdos.

Como una avalancha, sin previo aviso, sin tiempo a prepararse, escena tras escena, trágica, traumática, dolorosa, insoportable… La golpearon con fuerza, haciéndola caer, con ambas manos en su cabeza.

Tomar conciencia de esa forma de su pasado, recordar el momento en que le comunicaron que su madre ya no regresaría de ese hospital, y la forma en que mientras permanecía de rodillas frente a su altar fúnebre, deshaciéndose en llanto, preguntándose por qué ella se había ido, la arrancaron de su hogar, llevándola a uno hostil, donde todos esos extraños insistían vigilarla día y noche.

Visualizar en su mente la expresión de su hermana cuando aquel hombre intentó matarla por su culpa… Recordar que la madre de Rin también fue asesinada gracias a ella… Que no fue capaz de salvar a nadie, siendo indirectamente la causante de su muerte…

Y darse cuenta, repasando una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza, de que fue ella, con sus propias manos, quien acabó con la vida de una persona… De su padre…

Todo aquello… Se llevó su cordura…

Mientras apretaba con fuerza sus sienes, en un vano intento por sacar aquellos recuerdos, sus gritos desesperados se alzaron por encima de los quejidos y sollozos del resto…

La historia se volvió a repetir, una vez más todos los ojos estaban en ella, observándola sin pestañear mientras se revolcaba en el suelo retorciéndose y gritando todo lo que su garganta le permitía…

Esos mismos ojos que siguieron su camino, cuando en un arranque se levantó torpemente, tropezando y cayendo un par de veces pero finalmente huyendo del lugar.

Intentando escapar de aquello que estaba dentro de sí misma…

De esos recuerdos que no volverían a irse.

#####

 _Cero…_

Observó con pena, a través de esa ventana, como su hermanita huía completamente fuera de sí… El resto no se movió, ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de seguirla… Todos tenían las heridas muy frescas… Todos necesitaban tiempo para sanar…

Y ella… Permanecía allí, en ese mundo ficticio, simplemente observando el real… Lejos de sus hermanos y amigos, atrapada para siempre.

Era la única del grupo que conservó sus poderes después de que todo acabara, dentro del Daze, nada cambiaría…

A pesar de todo, se sentía feliz… Sus hermanos mejorarían y se mantendrían unidos… Y sus amigos volverían a llevar una vida normal…

Cada una de esas personas sería capaz de sanar…

Y ella… Tenía una eternidad para disfrutar de sus padres…

—Es su turno… Confío en ustedes, sé que lo harán bien…— dijo esas palabras que esperaba, su poder les hiciera llegar.

Cerró la cortina y se marchó de aquel salón recreado por ella, tenía que recibir a su padre, ese era su mundo ahora…

 **Continuará.**

 _Desde que leí spoilers de la última novela he querido hacer eso, y ahora que pasó un tiempo, la mayoría ya conocen más o menos de qué va, y leí un fic que me inspiró… Pues aquí estoy._

 _La historia se centrará en Kido, y por consecuencia en Kano, ya me conocen… No puedo (ni quiero) evitarlo… Sin embargo, no descarto que me centre en el resto de los personajes también. En este último caso hacía de éste un longfic… Pero aún no lo tengo decidido. Intentaré terminar al menos uno de los fics que tengo en proceso antes de continuar esta historia, pero como saben mi musa va para donde se antoja, así que ni siquiera eso es seguro…_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado…_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
